Electronic books (also called “e-books”) are digital publications which may include text, images, and the like. E-books are becoming more prevalent and available on different types of devices, such as electronic readers (also called “e-readers”), smartphones, tablets, laptops, and the like. E-books, as well as other electronic content, may be rendered on the different types of devices. Because the different devices have different screen sizes, an e-book may appear differently across the different types of devices. For example, the different screen sizes may affect the pagination of an e-book, where the same e-book may be rendered so that a smaller device, such as a smartphone, may need to render more pages of the e-book than a tablet. This may result in inconvenient or cumbersome consumer experience.